Single-beam infrared spectrometric measurements can be vulnerable to the infrared signature of water vapor and other variations. For this reason, infrared spectrometers are generally calibrated before each set of measurements. This can require purging the instrument, recording a reference spectrum, reopening the instrument, and again purging the instrument with a sample in place, before actual measurements can be taken from the sample.